Problem: Luis did 30 fewer push-ups than Emily in the morning. Luis did 35 push-ups. How many push-ups did Emily do?
Answer: Luis did 35 push-ups, and Emily did 30 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $35 + 30$ push-ups. She did $35 + 30 = 65$ push-ups.